


Healing Agent

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex as Therapy, Teasing, hair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: While Mac and Kaitlyn recover from their encounter with Murdoc, they discover a medicine better than any perscription. Sequel to White Knight.





	Healing Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this is what happens when your characters take over the story. A little treat for those affected by White Knight.

The “Welcome Home” barbeque  was starting to wind down, and some of the guests had already left, but Jack lingered, reluctant to leave. So he was helping with the cleanup. He had already bussed one armload of paper plates and plastic cups to the kitchen, and was working on his second, when he noticed MacGyver trying to do the same.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked. “You’re supposed to be resting”.

“As you like to point out, Jack”, MacGyver replied, “this is my house. I’m cleaning up”.

“Not this time, hoss”, Jack said, taking the empty plate out of MacGyver’s hands and placing it on a counter. He put his hands gently on the other man’s shoulders and turned him around, facing the living room, then walked him to the couch. “You’re supposed to be resting. So, sit down”, he then moved the wooden block used as a coffee table closer, “put your feet up and  _ rest _ ”.

MacGyver compiled without complaint, leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes. It was then he realized the space behind his head was occupied by a large, furry, orange striped and white Norwegian Forest cat. “Hello, Angus”, he said, reaching back and petting the cat. He was answered with a deep, throaty purr. 

“That goes for you, too, Professor”, Bozer said from the kitchen. “I appreciate you helping me out this last week, I really do, but you’re also supposed to be resting”. He had an arm around Kaitlyn as he led her into the living room, guiding her to sit down beside MacGyver.

“Boze is right, General”, Jack said, looking down at the two with a smile. “your only job right now is to keep my  _ parabatai _ company so he heals, and get yourself healed. We can handle the rest”.

Kaitlyn smiled. “You remembered”, she said, settling into MacGyver’s side as he put his good arm around her shoulders. “And since you put it  _ that _ way,I’ll cooperate”. After the two men left, she looked up at MacGyver. “I want to thank you again for letting Angus and me stay here to recuperate in your beautiful home”, she said quietly.

“My pleasure”, MacGyver replied in kind, leaning over and kissing her forehead. “Although, I think you may have startled Bozer doing your early morning katas on the deck the first morning”.

She giggled into his shoulder. “I know”, she said. “But I did apologize and promise to give him my recipe for blueberry scones as a peace offering”.

There was a soft meow above their heads as Angus stood up, stretched, then made his way down from the back of the couch and onto their laps, folding his paws underneath himself and purring loudly.

“He’s like this whenever I’m sick or just not feeling good”, Kaitlyn said, petting the cat’s head as she spoke. “He’s either sitting on my lap, purring, or if I’m lying down, by my side and purring, or following me wherever, and I do mean,  _ wherever _ , I go”.

MacGyver chuckled. “Well, he has a very relaxing purr”, he said, stroking the cat’s back gently as he spoke. “He makes a  _ very _ good white noise generator”.

“That, he does”, Kaitlyn agreed, resting her head on MacGyver’s shoulder and settling herself.

 

When Jack and Bozer checked in on the couple a short time later, they saw that the two had fallen asleep with Angus on their laps. The cat looked up at the two men as if to say,  _ do not disturb _ , but Bozer said, “dude, they’d be more comfortable sleeping in bed. Trust me”.

Kaitlyn slowly opened her eyes and looked back at them, then down at her cat. “He’s got a point, Angus”, she said, then tapped the cat lightly at the base of his tail. “Up, it’s bedtime. You know where to go”. The cat got up with a chirrup, then stretched and walked over to the hearth and jumped up on a pile of thick blankets. After he had moved,she turned to MacGyver, who was still asleep. She smiled, then kissed him lightly. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty”, she said, “time to get up and go to bed”.

“...and try not to get the coaxial cables tangled in your horns this time”, he muttered as she began guiding to him to his feet.

“He’s lecturing unicorns again”, Jack said as he moved to help Kaitlyn.

By the time they got to MacGyver’s bedroom, he was awake enough to say goodnight to Jack. As they closed the door, they heard the two men say their goodnights in the hallway, and Jack left, saying he’d be back in the morning. MacGyver then looked at Kaitlyn and asked, “who’s been sleeping in my bed?”

“Me, Goldilocks”, she replied, with an embarrassed smile. “I spent the first night here on the couch”, she explained, “which was nice, it’s a good couch, but I brought some laundry in here the next day and laid down on your bed and….” she paused, then her voice softened. “And it smelled like you, so I fell asleep. Boze said he didn’t think you’d mind”.

MacGyver’s heart melted. He reached out and took her in his arms, gently, saying, “I don’t. Not at all”. He stroked her hair in silence for a moment, then said, “you haven’t been able to sleep with your hair in a braid for a while, have you?”

“Not since I was in the hospital”, she said. “I can’t do much of anything with these bandages”. She lifted her hands.

“When I burned my hands saving Jack from a burning coffin”, MacGyver said, “they had my hands wrapped in so much gauze, it looked like I was wearing white mittens. I couldn’t do anything much for weeks”. He lifted her hands in his and kissed her fingertips. “Let me be your hands”.

“Fair enough”, she said, smiling. “Just don’t overdo it”.

“I won’t. I promise”, he said, then added, “wait here”. He then left the room.

When he returned, he was carrying Kaitlyn’s hairbrush and a hair tie. “Sit on the end of the bed”, he said, “and I’ll brush your hair and braid it for you”.

Kaitlyn sat on the edge of the bed and felt him gather her hair and begin brushing through its length, smiling when he took a sudden deep breath when he hit a tangle and apologized. “It’s ok”, she said. “I’m expecting a lot of those”.

A few minutes later, he had finished, and her hair was in a long braid. She stood and turned towards him, stretching up and kissing his cheek. “Thank you”, she said quietly.

“You’re welcome”, MacGyver replied,smiling. “I think we should finish getting ready for bed now”. He began to unbutton the buttons on the blue shirt he was wearing and smiled when Kaitlyn unconsciously reached to help him. He caught her hands gently and said, “it’s ok. I’ve got this”. He kissed her forehead, then finished unbuttoning his shirt. As he went to put it in his hamper, he saw that the blinds had been lowered on the windows of his room that faced the living room across the deck. “Those haven’t been let down for a long time”, he said with a chuckle.

“Well, Bozer thought I’d like the extra privacy with them down”, Kaitlyn replied from behind him. “And speaking of privacy”, she continued as she turned off the lights, casting the room in relative darkness.

When MacGyver turned around, he saw Kaitlyn had moved back to stand in front of him, putting her arms around his neck. He slid his hands around her waist and under the tank top she wore, caressing the smooth muscles of her back as he lifted it off her, then kissed her deeply.  

When he broke the kiss a few moments later, Kaitlyn asked breathlessly, “how deep a sleeper is Bozer?”

“ He slept through the time I blew up the coffee maker”, MacGyver replied. “He didn’t even realize I had replaced it until I told him”. He began moving her toward the bed as he continued to kiss and caress her. When he felt her backed up against the edge of the mattress, he helped  her into a seated position, then knelt in front of her.

Keeping one arm behind her for balance, he began to gently graze her jawline with his teeth until he reached her ear, then took the lobe between his lips and traced it with his tongue, then suckled it for a few moments, and his free hand skimmed her shoulder down to her breast, which he cupped and began to gently knead, his thumb grazing her nipple. He smiled to himself as he heard her gasp and felt her start to arch into his movements. He joined his forefinger with his thumb and began to place a slight pressure between the two, slowly rolling the nub until he felt it harden in response. He then stroked it as he placed kisses on her throat, reveling in the feel of her pulse beneath his lips.

He eased her back onto the mattress and replaced his hand with his lips on her breast, placing soft kisses, then began tracing the dark area with his tongue. When he had completed the circle, he covered the still hardened nipple with his lips and began flicking the tip lightly with the tip of his tongue.

“That...feels...amazing”, Kaitlyn managed to whisper breathlessly. “Don’t...stop”.

In reply, MacGyver lowered his head, allowing his tongue to swirl around the nub slowly, then lightly run his teeth over the length and gently tug with his lips. When she gasped, he began to suckle for a few moments, then withdrew, blowing a soft breath across the wet surface. She trembled in response, a quiet moan escaping her lips. Then he bent back down and placed a kiss in the hollow between her breasts, feeling her heart pounding. He felt her start to arch again and lightly kissed his way up to the other breast, starting the process over again.

As he did, he caressed her stomach lightly, reaching for the waistband of the shorts she was wearing. He found the button and undid it easily, along with the short zipper. He moved his hand over the heated mound of soft cotton and let it rest there for a moment, then started to slowly knead it in time with the movements his lips were making on her breast. She made a soft sound of pleasure, so he continued. After a few moments, he stilled his movements, resting his forehead lightly on her stomach. Then he slid his hands over the skin under her underwear and shorts, sliding both off her legs and onto the floor between them. He then placed a trail of kisses up to her lips and kissed her as he caressed her thighs, his hands moving ever closer to her most intimate folds.

He parted her lips with his tongue as his fingers kneaded, then parted her nether lips, caressing, exploring, until he found the tender bud of her feminine core. He wrapped his fingers around it and began treating it as he had her nipples, caressing, rolling and gently pulling it. She moaned quietly, and tried to arch into his hand, her body quivering with passion. He gently broke the kiss and took his hand away, smiling at her soft groan of disappointment that turned into a sigh as he slid his hands across her thighs and gently raised her hips slightly, kissing a trail down her body.

She felt her breath leave her as he caressed her thighs, then continued his kisses on the soft skin inside of one, then part her nether lips with his tongue as his fingers had, seeking the same spot. “Angus”, she panted huskily, more a plea than a question. She felt his smile against her and lay back, closing her eyes and feeling the passion rise ever higher.

He licked his way to her molten bud, lapping the edges until he heard her soft moan, then he wrapped his lips firmly around it, flicking its tip with his tongue, causing her to try and arch into him. He held her in place gently but firmly, and continued flicking for a moment, then gently raking his teeth along its length, causing a small sound to escape her. He then wrapped his tongue completely around the bud, lapping at it for a moment, then latching on and suckling as if he were a starving infant. The movement caused her to arch and give a soft cry, then she began to move in time with him. After a few moments, she writhed and arched again, biting back a cry of release. He pulled back and kissed the soft, downy mound between her legs, then moved above her and bent down to kiss her deeply, feeling her moan of afterglow.

After a few moments, she had stilled beneath him, and he gently broke the kiss, lying down beside her. He smiled as she rose on one side beside him and traced his jawline with a finger. “Your turn”, she said quietly.

“Two things”, he said, sitting up and undoing his jeans, sliding them and his underwear onto the floor beside hers. “That was one”, he continued, then reached over and took her wrists into each hand, “and two, no hands”. He lay back down beside her, still holding her wrists. “Love me with your lips”, he said quietly, fixing her with his gaze.

“Challenge accepted”, she smiled in reply. She leaned back down and kissed him deeply, then gently broke the kiss and began to kiss and lightly nibble his jawline up to his ear. “A girl could cut herself on that jawline”, she whispered in his ear, then ran the tip of her tongue around its edge until she reached his earlobe. She gently nibbled on it for a moment, then suckled it. Resting her weight on the heels of her hands, she rose slightly, then began a trail of kisses along the side of his throat until she reached his collarbone. She traced the bone with her tongue until she reached the hollow, which she bent her head and kissed, causing her braid to fall across her shoulder, its tip lightly touching his skin. She heard his sharp intake of breath and felt him begin to tremble slightly.

“That tickles”, he whispered.

“Oh, does it now?” She teased in a quiet voice as she raised one hand to shift her position slightly.

“No hands”, he said.

“Who said anything about hands?” She replied, slowly moving her head so the tip of her braid grazed his skin in circles across his chest. She smiled impishly as the soft hair made its way to the edge of the bandages that wrapped his chest, then over one nipple. She heard him gasp as she made the tips touch, then the hair lightly brush around the area. She then bent her head down to him, kissing the dark area, then swirling her tongue around it, then lightly tapping the tip with the tip of her tongue. She felt him put a hand gently on the back of her head, so she closed her lips around the nipple and swirled her tongue around it, feeling it harden at the touch.

She gently raked her teeth up and down the short length, then suckled it for a moment. She slowly pulled away, then puffed a soft breath across the surface,then made a trail of soft kisses to the center of his chest, then down the line of his muscle until she was stopped by the bandage.

She continued lavishing kisses and light touches across his exposed skin, and felt his hands continue to caress her head, then begin to gently urge her to move lower, murmuring a plea. “Shh,Angus, my dearest”, she purred against his trembling skin. “I know”. She slid herself into a lower position along his side, letting her braid lightly trail across the space where the muscles on his torso formed a line over his hip, causing a quiet moan to escape him. She moved her head slightly, allowing the braid to brush his inner thighs and around the base of his now hardened shaft. She slowly shook her head so the tip of her braid lightly skimmed the underside of the base for a moment, then leisurely raised her head so the braid raised up the shaft until the tips barely brushed.

“Kait”, he panted, gripping the comforter underneath him and arching his back slightly, “you’re making me crazy here”.

“Just making sure you really want me”, she teased, chuckling low in her throat.

“Oh, I want you alright”, he breathed. “I want you--” . His words dissolved into a moan of pleasure as he felt her tongue lightly touch the tip of his shaft, then glide down the underside to the base, where she flicked the tip of her tongue against the skin there for a moment, then continued around his most sensitive areas below.

She then repositioned herself above him, again resting her weight on the heels of her hands, then began to languidly swirl her tongue around the heated, pulsing shaft from base to tip, finishing in a kiss. He moaned again and she lowered her her head, her lips sliding past the head and down, then slowly back up again, forming a slow rhythm. Every few strokes, she would lightly graze him with her teeth, causing him to gasp and emit a low sound in his throat. She felt him begin to move his hips in time with her, still slow, but more intense, so on the end of an upstroke, she pressed the head between her tongue and the roof of her mouth, creating a firmer suction. 

He groaned and put his hands on her head, then down to her shoulders. “Don’t...stop”, he said breathlessly, “I’m almost--”. He moaned again and sank back into the mattress at her hum of acknowledgement. She then began to suckle the head, moving in time with his thrusts until she felt him arch beneath her, muffling the low roar of his climax with an arm thrown across his mouth. 

She stayed with him until he had stilled, then gently released him from her lips. She then moved slowly until she was lying beside him again, listening to his breathing slow in deep breaths.

“You…”, he began, then drew her to him and kissed her soundly. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and said, “I love you”.

“I love you, too”, she replied, then tenderly returned the kiss.

  
  


The next morning, Bozer was in the kitchen making breakfast for the household, when MacGyver padded in, wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, and began going through drawers and cabinets, searching for something. “Boze”, he said as he looked, “where’s the plastic wrap?”

“Same place it’s always been”, Bozer replied without looking up from his frying pan, “ top drawer on the island, next to the storage bags”. He then realized fully what MacGyver had asked and put the pan to the side. “Why do you need plastic wrap?” He asked, turning to face his roommate.

MacGyver held up two gallon-sized plastic storage bags and the roll of plastic wrap in one hand, two large rubber bands and a roll of scotch tape in the other. “I’m going to help Kait take a shower”, he replied. Seeing Bozer was even more confused, he explained. “The bags and rubber bands are to go over her hands, and the plastic wrap and tape are to cover my bandages”.

“Oh, I get it”, Bozer said, a sly smile crossing his face. “Just don’t have  _ too _ much fun in there. I’ve already started breakfast”.

MacGyver replied, “no promises”, and winked.

When Bozer turned back to his pan of bacon, he discovered Angus had quietly lept up onto the adjoining counter and was cautiously sniffing the pan. “Hey!” He cried. “What are you doing?! You want to get your whiskers fried off? Kait would kill me!”

  
  


A while later, MacGyver returned to the kitchen in jeans and a light blue t-shirt, followed by Kaitlyn wearing his grey MIT t-shirt and shorts made from grey sweatpant material, her hair in a damp braid. Kaitlyn saw to it that her cat had been fed and his water dish was full, then set about her own breakfast, which included the bacon Bozer had cooked, along with waffles and fresh fruit. She started out well, but after a few fumbles, MacGyver tried helping her.

“Mac”, she said, smiling, “I appreciate your trying to help, but I’ve had a whole week of practice without you”.

“I know”, MacGyver said, also smiling back at her, “but I want to help. Besides, can you hold a coffee mug yet?”

“No”, she retorted, “but it’s too hot for hot coffee, so Bozer’s been making mine iced, so I can use a straw, so there”. She playfully stuck her tongue out at MacGyver, who returned the gesture, causing the three to dissolve into giggles.

At that moment, the front door opened, and Jack entered. “Hey!” He said, “Looks like everybody’s in a good mood this morning”.

“Jack!” Bozer cried in mock distress, “come save me from this sugar overload I’m getting from these two!”

“I don’t know if I can help you there, Boze”, Jack said with a chuckle, grabbing a piece of sliced melon and munching on it, “but I can help you get these two out of the kitchen and onto the couch”. He looked at MacGyver and Kaitlyn, and pointed toward the living room. “You two can head there, and I’ll bring the munchies in”.

“Anybody up for a movie marathon?” Kaitlyn asked.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” MacGyver replied.

“I was thinking Star Trek maybe?”She said with a shrug.

“OG or remakes?” Bozer asked.

“OG”, Kaitlyn answered. “They’ve held up pretty well”.

“Ok”, Jack said, “but can we skip The Motionless Picture?”

“Absolutely not”, Kaitlyn said. “I will defend that flyover forever”. At the men’s looks, she continued. “At the time, no one had seen the Enterprise since the end of the TV series. She had had a complete overhaul and looked different”.

“Alright”, Jack admitted, “I’ll give you that. But don’t tell me you liked those footed PJ’s everybody wore”.

Kaitlyn laughed. “I agree with you there”, she said. “Those things look silly”.

With that, the movie was found, and the disc put in the player and started. While the beginning played, Bozer and Jack cleaned up breakfast. 

Afterwards, Jack set about getting the first round of medications for the couple for the day. “I don’t see why they have to put these pills in bullet-proof bubble packs”, he complained. “You need small explosives to get them open”. He continued muttering as he worked, until suddenly there was a loud yowl in the kitchen, followed by a shout of “sorry, Angus!”, followed by a clattering crash, closer to the living room. A streak of orange and white fluff flew into the living room and lept into Kaitlyn’s lap.

“I see you found my missing box of ball bearings”, MacGyver said wryly, petting Angus.

“Aww”, Kaitlyn added, scratching under the cat’s chin, “did Captain Cargo Pants step on your tail?”

“It wasn’t on PURPOSE!” Jack grabbed the doorway to keep from slipping on the ball bearings that now littered the hallway. Amidst the laughter and giggles, he continued in a calmer voice,  “don’t worry, I’ll get these cleaned up”.

A short time later, the ball bearings had been cleaned up and things had calmed down, and Bozer noticed Jack standing in the doorway to the living room, leaning on the wall and smiling to himself. He followed Jack’s gaze and saw MacGyver and Kaitlyn cuddled on the couch, with Angus asleep on their laps, purring loudly. On the TV, a man was speaking to a beautiful bald woman, and MacGyver leaned over and whispered something in Kaitlyn’s ear, causing her to blush and giggle into his shoulder.

“This is exactly what those two need right now”, Jack said quietly. “Rest, laughter and a lot of love”.

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave Kudos and Comments (and don't be shy. Nothing you say could embarass me. I wrote this!)


End file.
